


Ficzkowe wyzwania

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), komedia, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Seria prac, które wystawiłam na polskiej grupie Fandersowej w ramach challengu pisarskiego. W głównej mierze to shipy, czasami human AU, czasami nie.





	1. Nocna niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze ficzki pisane były w grudniu, więc było parę okołoświątecznych i okołonoworocznych.

Patton wielce podekscytowany wpadł do pokoju Logana i rzucił się w stronę łóżka, na której logiczny aspekt spokojnie spał. Patton zaczął żywiołowo potrząsać Loganem starając się go zbudzić jednocześnie usiłując zdusić w sobie chęć do radosnego krzyku. Zamiast tego przemówił szeptem trzęsącym się od ekscytacji:

\- Logan! Logan, wstawaj, błagam, szybko wstawaj! Nie uwierzysz co się dzieje!  
Logan otworzył zaspane oczy i odgonił od siebie ręce Pattona. Wymruczał coś niezrozumiale i poszukał wzrokiem budzika, na którym wyświetlała się godzina 2:43. Sapnął zirytowany.

\- Czyś ty oszalał? Jest środek nocy… Powinieneś już dawno spać… - Przerwało mu ziewnięcie. – Tak samo, jak ja. Czy to nie może poczekać do rana? – Zapytał i nie oczekując na odpowiedź odwrócił się na drugi bok i przykrył kołdrą. Nagle kołdra zniknęła.  
Logan usiadł i przetarł twarz, żeby groźne spojrzenie, jakim miał zamiar obdarzyć przyjaciela, nie zostało pozbawione srogości przez śpiochy zaschnięte w kącikach oczu. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć co myśli o tak bezceremonialnym zachowaniu, ale Patton nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. Kołdrę, którą przed chwilą zabrał, odrzucił w kąt pokoju.

\- Logan, to nie może czekać! ŚWIĘTY MIKOŁAJ! – krzyknął, ale sam zaraz skulił się na dźwięk własnego głosu i z lękiem spojrzał w sufit. Zaraz potem dodał dużo ciszej, lecz wciąż radośnie:

-Święty Mikołaj przyszedł, a jak zaraz ze mną pójdziesz, może uda nam się go zobaczyć, no chodź! – Pociągnął Logana za rękaw piżamy z taką siłą, że ten zdążył tylko złapać okulary leżące na szafce nocnej i bez większych protestów podążył za Pattonem. Był w tej chwili na to zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony.

Patton był przeszczęśliwy. Zbudził go rumor pochodzący z najwyraźniej z dachu i po pierwszej fali strachu, że zaraz pożre go jakiś potwór, albo porwą kosmici, udało mu się ustalić, że rumor przeniósł się w stronę kominka. Na coś takiego znał tylko jedno wytłumaczenie. Sanie Świętego Mikołaja wylądowały na ich dachu, a on sam przeciskał się teraz przez komin, żeby im wręczyć prezenty! Nie mógł tego przegapić! Tylko trzeba było jeszcze zbudzić Logana, który w zeszłym roku próbował mu wmówić, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Też coś!  
Nie kłopocząc się włączaniem światła, stanęli obaj w salonie. Światełka dużo zawczasu ubranej choinki sprawiały, że wydawał się on nieco lśniący. Patton splótł swoje dłonie w radosnym oczekiwaniu i wbił spojrzenie w kominek, a Logan ziewnął przeciągle przekonany, że moralnej części musiało się coś przyśnić. Znieruchomiał, gdy również usłyszał rumor dobiegający z kominka i wpatrzył się w niego z niepokojem. Stanął jeden krok przed Pattonem w nieco obronnej pozie spodziewając się prędzej włamywacza, niż dobrego ducha Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Auć! Nie pchaj tak mocno, no… Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tu ciasno… Marny z ciebie elf, wiesz? – Usłyszeli stłumione sapnięcie. Odpowiedziało mu coś niezrozumiałego. – Czy ty coś insynuujesz?! DBAM O SWOJĄ LINIĘ O WIELE BARDZIEJ, NIŻ TY!  
Patton zapiszczał ze szczęścia i zakrył sobie usta dłonią podskakując w miejscu. Coś głośno gruchnęło i wszędzie nagle było pełno pyłu. Ktoś najwyraźniej utknął w szybie kominkowym, a ostatni wybuch sprawił, że w końcu się przepchnął i wylądował w salonie cały pokryty sadzą. Postać wyczołgała się potrącając węgiel w wiaderku stojący obok kominka.

\- A niech to… - Sarknęła kaszląc, wstając i usiłując otrzepać się choć trochę z brudu. Był to…

\- Roman, nic ci nie jest?! Żyjesz?! – Głos Virgila dobiegający z góry kominka przesiąknięty był niepokojem. Roman przetarł nieco przybrudzoną twarz rękami zostawiając na niej ciemne smugi. Nachylił się do szybu i zawołał tryumfalnie:

\- Udało mi się, przecież ci mówi…

\- Czy ja mogę wiedzieć, czemu służy to wasze niedorzeczne zachowanie w środku nocy? – Przerwał mu Logan, który wreszcie odzyskał głos po wstępnym szoku. Roman odwrócił się zaskoczony widokiem dwójki przyjaciół. Na twarzy Pattona przez chwilę malowało się bolesne rozczarowanie, ale zaraz potem wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha i chichocząc dodał:

\- Pan-do kogo? – Logan warknął sfrustrowany, a Roman uśmiechnął się domyślając się, jak musi wyglądać jego twarz poplamiona sadzą.

\- Dyskutowaliśmy z Virgilem na temat Świętego Mikołaja. On uważa, że nie ma szans, by dało się choć bezpiecznie przejść przez komin, dlatego… -

\- Princey, co się dzieje? Odezwij się, inaczej… - Prawdopodobnie miała to być groźba, ale panika była wyraźnie słyszalna w niskim tonie dudniącym z kominka. Naraz znowu rozległ się łomot i wszyscy się rozkaszleli, bo uniosło się jeszcze więcej pyłu i sadzy niż poprzednio.

\- Virgil, nic ci się nie stało, dzieciaku? – Patton podszedł do kominka pomagając wstać aspektowi lęku. Ten na nieco chwiejnych nogach wstał i spojrzał po zebranych. Roman rozbawiony z szatą ciemnoszarą, zamiast białej, Patton z wesołością i troską malującą się na twarzy, a Logan ponownie śpiący i poirytowany. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Wesołych Świąt? – Spróbował Virgil. Logan jęknął pokonany.

\- Przecież to nawet nie jest Wigilia!

~Koniec~


	2. Jemioła i bałwanek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdaje się, że human AU, ale to za krótkie, żeby zdecydować.

Roman zawiesił ostatnią gałązkę jemioły nad drzwiami i odszedł kawałek, żeby podziwiać swoje dzieło. Całe szczęście, bo w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i Virgil wpadł do środka. Spoglądał za siebie, lecz mimo to na jego twarzy była widoczna ekspresja przypominająca ścigane zwierzę.

\- Nie będę nosił żadnego stroju bałwanka! A TYM BARDZIEJ wesołego! Sam się zgłosiłeś do pomocy w sierocińcu, więc nie zrzucaj na mnie odpowiedzialności! – Zawołał Virgil do tyłu i wpadł prosto w ramiona Romana, który powitał go z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i wskazał palcem do góry. Virgil podążył wzrokiem za miejscem, na które wskazywał Książę, po czym zacisnął oczy mamrocząc coś w rodzaju „z deszczu pod rynnę”.

\- Ale Virgil, to są sierotki! I będą mieli gorące kakao i założę się, że będzie naprawdę miło, mówię ci! O! – To Patton ukazał się w drzwiach ubrany bardzo ekscentrycznie, mianowicie w zielono-czerwony strój elfa oraz nałożoną na głowę opaskę z rogami renifera, a także sztuczny, jarzący się na czerwono nos, nałożony na właściwy pattonowy nos. Trzymał w rękach szeroki, biało-czarny kostium wyglądający właściwie jak namiot, a nie coś, co można na siebie włożyć. Patton zatrzymał się na widok pary stojącej praktycznie w progu i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiesz co? Ja się podejmę walki z tłumem niebezpiecznych dzieci odziany w tę szatę obrony przed urokiem +2, pod warunkiem, że otrzymam całusa, który mi się teraz należy. Co ty na to Kapryśniku?  
Virgil spojrzał na Romana z rezygnacją, ale odetchnął z ulgą na jego propozycję.

\- Niech ci będzie… - I cmoknął go krótko w usta. – Tylko nie wystrasz tych dzieciaków za bardzo. Ja po zobaczeniu człowieka ubranego w to coś, pewnie dostałbym traumy.

\- Świetnie! Chodź Roman, jesteśmy już spóźnieni! – Zawołał Patton i pociągnął swoją ofiarę za ramię, a Virgil spojrzał jeszcze raz na jemiołę.

\- Może to nie jest znowu taka durna tradycja. – Powiedział i zamknął drzwi.


	3. Wigilia

\- Virgil, nie dotykaj, to ma być na święta! – Patton delikatnie trzepnął ścierką Virgila po ręce. Wyciągał ją, aby wziąć piernikowego ludzika, który przed chwilą został wyjęty z pieca.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Przecież już są święta, więc równie dobrze mogę zjeść je teraz. – prychnął Virgil niezadowolony, lecz posłusznie cofnął rękę.

\- No wiesz, chodzi o to, żebyśmy zaczęli razem i wtedy będzie można…

\- Zjeść wszystko na raz? – Wtrącił Logan, który wszedł właśnie z pustym kubkiem po kawie do kuchni. Rozejrzał się z powątpiewaniem patrząc na nagromadzenie jedzenia, które najwyraźniej Patton gotował od kilku dni. – Doceniam twoje starania, jednak obawiam się, że nawet we czwórkę możemy sobie z tym nie poradzić.

\- Och, tak tylko mówisz. Jakoś co roku szykuję tyle samo i nigdy nic nie zostaje, ani się nie marnuje. – Patton troskliwie przełożył pierniczki na tacę i schował blachę z powrotem do piekarnika.

\- Bo co roku tu wchodzę i muszę ci przypominać, że nie mamy po kilka żołądków! – Poirytował się Logan stawiając kubek na blacie. – A ty za każdym razem nie chcesz mnie w ogóle słuchać.

\- Słucham cię, Logan. Po prostu uważam, że nie masz racji i nie widzę powodu, by cokolwiek zmieniać. – Morality odwrócił się do Logica. Nawet nie patrzył na Virgila, ale i tak trzepnął go ponownie ścierką po ręce, gdy ten chcąc wykorzystać okazję, że ci dwaj się kłócą, sięgnął po pierniczki.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że szykujesz zamach na nasze życie chcąc, żebyśmy się pochorowali z przejedzenia.

\- Przecież nikt nie każe ci jeść więcej niż dasz radę. Sam bierzesz dokładki. – Wytknął mu Patton, a Logan zaczerwienił się. Zapadła długa chwila ciszy, bo nie znalazł na to odpowiedniej riposty. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk dzwonków i gitarę.

\- „JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS ROCK!!!” – Ryknęło donośnie z salonu i Roman z szerokim uśmiechem wpadł do kuchni. Virgil podskoczył i pierniczek, którego udało mu się wreszcie zwędzić przed chwilą, upadł na podłogę.

\- „JINGLE BELLS SWING, AND JINGLE BELLS RING!” – Roman złapał Logana za ręce (gdyż on stał najbliżej wejścia) i zaczął okręcać go dookoła śpiewając razem z piosenką dobiegającą chyba ze wszystkich głośników, jakie były w domu. – „SNOWIN’ AND BLOWIN’ UP BUSHELS OF FUN, NOW THE JINGLE HOP HAS BEGUN!” – Wypuścił Logica, który musiał złapać się krawędzi blatu, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Natomiast Prince podskoczył w stronę Pattona, a ten nie potrzebował większej zachęty.– „JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS ROCK! JINGLE CHIME JINGLE BELLS TIME!” – Dołączył się i naraz obaj tańczyli już po całej kuchni wyśpiewując na całe gardło

-„DANCIN’ AND PRANCIN’ IN JINGLE BELL SQUARE IN THE FROSTY AAAAIR!”  
Virgil zanurkował pod stół pragnąc uniknąć podeptania i podczołgał się w stronę Logana. Obaj mieli miny, jakby obserwowali szalejące po domu tornado. Bo też istotnie Patton potrącił jedną z misek, pełną sałatki, którą Virgilowi udało się złapać samymi koniuszkami palców, tuż nad podłogą. Roman z kolei wziął trzymaną wcześniej przez Pattona ścierkę i odrzucił ją, nie patrząc gdzie. Ścierka wylądowała na kuchence, gdzie odgrzewała się zupa. Roman okręcił Pattonem, jak wcześniej Loganem zrzucając przy tym torebkę z mąką na ziemię. Pufnął biały proszek. Ścierka zajęła się ogniem. Logan prawie w panice się po nią rzucił i zaraz zalał wodą ze zlewu. Virgil siedział na podłodze i miał zamiar wsadzić wyjętą nie wiadomo skąd łyżkę w misce z sałatką. Roman niechcący kopnął go w okolicy nadgarstka i łyżka poleciała na drugi koniec kuchni. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach palonej ścierki.

\- JAK MACIE TAŃCZYĆ, TO IDŹCIE DO SALONU! – Logan starał się przekrzyczeć muzykę i wykonał gest, jakby przeganiał kury do kurnika wypraszając rozbrykaną parę. Usłuchali go na szczęście, a piosenka po chwili się skończyła. Okazało się, że leciała w telewizji, a teraz pojawiła się prezenterka relacjonująca przygotowania do świąt na jakimś jarmarku, gdzie miało odbyć się spotkanie dzieci ze Świętym Mikołajem.

\- To było dosyć… Spontaniczne. – Westchnął Logic i zabrał się za sprzątanie bałaganu. Kiedy skończył wynieśli razem z Virgilem przygotowane przez Pattona dania do salonu, gdzie mieli razem zjeść.

\- Chodź do Mikołaja na kolana! – Zawołał Mikołaj w telewizji i mała dziewczynka z buzią czerwoną z przejęcia wdrapała się na przebierańca. Zaczęła wymieniać jaka była grzeczna i co chciałaby pod choinkę. Patton i Roman wpatrywali się w ekran urzeczeni. Virgil znalazł pilot i zmniejszył głośność.

\- No dobrze, możemy zaczynać w końcu. Wiem, że jesteś głodny, Virgil! – Oznajmił Patton i chcąc podać mu tacę z ciastkami zrobił zdumioną minę. – Gdzie są wszystkie pierniczki?!

\- Pewnie Mikołaj nas już odwiedził i się poczęstował. – stwierdził ukontentowany Virgil ocierając twarz z ostatnich okruszków.


	4. Po Sylwestrze

Roman poczuł ciepło słońca padające na jego twarz i zmarszczył się nieznacznie, bo światło raziło go w zamknięte oczy. Kiedy się ocknął, od razu poczuł lekkie mdłości – pozostałość po nocnym świętowaniu. Utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że niestety już ponownie nie zaśnie, więc ziewnął, przeciągnął się i wstał z całej masy koców i poduszek skotłowanych na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się na widok Virgila zaplątanego w to kłębowisko pościeli. Miał na twarzy jeden z koców, a resztę ciała odkrytą i zwiniętą w kłębek. Roman ściągnął mu z głowy koc, żeby się nie udusił i przykrył jego nagie stopy wystające z nogawek spodni. Rozejrzał się poszukując wzrokiem Logana i Pattona, po czym odnalazł ich na kanapie. Patton leżał na niej skulony i najwyraźniej wciąż był pogrążony w głębokim śnie, z którego nie sposób było go wyrwać już w nocy. Obok niego w pozycji półsiedzącej usadzony był Logan z rękami i twarzą na bocznym oparciu kanapy. Mamrotał coś do siebie.  
Roman westchnął i skrzywił się czując, że natychmiast musi się odświeżyć. Udał się do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Kiedy ciepła woda obmywała go i budziła, wspominał z rozbawieniem jak na każdego z nich zadziałał tym razem alkohol. On sam miał mocną głowę i pamiętał jak fajnie budowało się fort z Virgilem. Dużo bardziej śmiały i towarzyski się okazywał ten mroczny samotnik. Wcześniej całą czwórką grali w Trivial Pursuit, Roman z Virgilem odpadli, bo po jakimś czasie im się znudziło, choć czasem gdy podsłuchali pytanie, to na złość wykrzykiwali głośno odpowiedź, jeśli ją znali. Patton wytrzymał najdłużej i grał z Loganem, dopóki obaj nie zgłodnieli.  
Po prysznicu usłyszał, że najwyraźniej Virgil i Logan się obudzili, bo rozmawiali przytłumionym głosem. Zajrzał do salonu.

\- Jestem skłonny uwierzyć w to, że pochłonęliśmy cały dżem znajdujący się w domu, ale uważam, że co do mojego zachowania zdecydowanie przesadzasz. – Powiedział Logan spokojnie i dużo ciszej niż zwykle. 

\- Kompletnie odjechałeś stary, chyba ci się zdawało, że zabiłeś Pattona. – Odrzekł mu Virgil wciąż leżący w resztkach poduszkowego fortu i z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Nie byłem aż tak pijany!

Roman zachichotał i wszedł do pomieszczenia wycierając sobie włosy. Postanowił się wtrącić.

\- Logan, trzymałeś go w ramionach i błagałeś, żeby nie umierał, bo myślałeś, że Crofters na jego twarzy to krew! A później stwierdziłeś, że musisz ukryć ciało, kiedy się nie budził.  
Logic zerknął na Pattona pochrapującego obok, jakby to była jego wina, że upokorzył się w ten sposób.

\- Więcej nie doprowadzę się do podobnego stanu, nie ma mowy. – Stwierdził z mocą, której wcale w tej chwili nie czuł. Prince zdusił cichy śmiech i zajął się robieniem śniadania. Nic skomplikowanego, zwyczajna jajecznica, powinna wystarczyć.

\- Nie wiem czy uda ci się wytrzymać w tym postanowieniu. Wiem, że to ty planujesz i starasz się, by Thomas zachowywał się odpowiedzialnie, ale nie sam jeden masz wpływ na jego decyzje. – Uznał pesymistycznie Anxiety i zakrył sobie twarz kocem, bo oczy bolały go od światła.  
Zapadła komfortowa cisza, zagłuszana jedynie przez skwierczenie tłuszczu, a później i jajek na patelni. Logan sam poszedł się umyć, ręce wciąż kleiły mu się od dżemu, a Virgil zdawał się znowu popaść w drzemkę.

\- Princey…? – Wymruczał jednak prawie niedosłyszalnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy ja dobrze pamiętam, że nazwałeś mnie uroczym stworzeniem…? – Zapytał z wahaniem i lekką obawą. Zapewne zastanawiał się, czy to mu się nie przyśniło, uznał Roman. Kiwnął głową i uświadomił sobie, że Virgil ze swojej pozycji tego raczej nie widzi, więc dodał z satysfakcją:

\- Tuż po tym, jak powiedziałeś, że podobają ci się moje „rumieńce absurdalnej ekscytacji”. – Usłyszał stęknięcie kompletnego zażenowania i coś, co mogło być tylko dźwiękiem twarzy zagłębiającej się w poduszkę.

\- Chomiki to urocze stworzenia. – Wtrącił nagle Patton i Roman zaskoczony spojrzał w jego stronę. Siedział z okularami przekrzywionymi na twarzy i włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, zbyt intensywnie, żeby Roman mógł to uznać za trzeźwe spojrzenie. – Musisz je nakarmić – Dodał kompletnie nieprzytomnie i ułożył się z powrotem na swoim legowisku.  
„To był całkiem udany początek Nowego Roku.” – Uznał w duchu Prince.


	5. Bal karnawałowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

_Roman wchodzi na salę balową i wypatruje przyjaciół_  
  
**Virgil:** Cześć Princey. Do twarzy ci w tej masce.  
  
**Roman:** Dziękuję! Jest wzorowana na wene…  
  
**Virgil:** Szczególnie dlatego, że dzięki masce wcale jej nie widać.  
  
**Roman:** *prycha* Za to ty wyglądasz jakbyś się wybierał na pogrzeb kogoś z rodziny Addamsów.  
  
**Virgil:** … Dziękuję.  
  
_Podchodzą dwie osoby._  
  
**Logan:** _kiwa głową na powitanie_  
  
**Patton:** Cześć Virgil! Roman! Wyglądasz fantastycznie!  
  
**Roman:** Dziękuję ci mój drogi Pattonie, ty również wyglądasz bajecznie. Czy w podziękowaniu za ten niewymuszony komplement mogę cię poprosić do pierwszego tańca?  
  
**Patton:** Jasne! ❤  
  
**Virgil:** Od kiedy wypowiadasz się jak Logan?  
  
**Roman:** Jestem po prostu dżentelmenem!

 **Logan:** Przyznam, że schlebia mi przebieg tej konwersacji.  
  
**Roman:** Patton, chodź, zaczynają grać!  
  
_Chwyta go za rękę i ciągnie na parkiet. Rozbrzmiewa żywiołowa melodia._

 **Virgil:** Tam są miejsca.

_Logan i Virgil siedzą i patrzą na tańczących Romana i Pattona._

**Virgil:** Zaprosiłeś go?

_Logan stuka palcami o stół nie odrywając wzroku od parkietu_

**Logan:**    Wszyscy czworo rozmawialiśmy już o tym, że wybieramy się na ten sam bal. Nie widziałem powodu, aby zapraszać Pattona, skoro wiedziałem, że i tak się zjawi.

 **Virgil:** Można spojrzeć na to i w ten sposób.

_Zapada dłuższa cisza_

**Virgil:** Zamierzasz tańczyć?

 **Logan:** Rozważam taką opcję.

_Zwęża oczy widząc, gdzie Roman kładzie ręce. Wstaje._

**Logan:** Idziemy?

  _Zdziwiony_ **Virgil:** Dokąd?

 **Logan:** Zapytałeś mnie przed chwilą o taniec.

_Podaje dwornie rękę_

**Virgil:** Nie o to mi chodziło! Ja przecież…

_Strzela spojrzeniem za Romanem. Ten po obróceniu partnerem dookoła nachyla się nad nim widowiskowo. Patton się śmieje._

**Virgil:** No… No dobra.

_Dwie pary tańczą. Logan nie patrzy w ogóle na partnera, a za jego sprawą pary zbliżają się do siebie._

**Logan:** Odbijany.

_Zgrabnie wirując wpycha Virgila Romanowi w ramiona i porywa Pattona jak najdalej_

_Wyraźnie rozbawiony_ **Roman:**   Wyczuwam tu spisek.

 **Virgil:** Jak nie chcesz, to ja sobie zwyczajnie pójdę…

_Odwraca się w stronę stołów. Roman przyciąga go do siebie._

**Roman:** Czy ja na coś narzekam?

 **Virgil:** Pewnie na niewystarczającą ilość brokatu w swojej garderobie.

 _Śmieje się_ **Roman:** Może raz czy dwa.

_Piosenka się kończy. Zaczyna się następna – spokojniejsza._

**Virgil:** Serio? Nie słyszałem tego chyba od dziesięciu lat.

 **Roman:** Witaj nostalgio!

 **Virgil:** I postaraj się nie dobić ludzi na samym początku balu.

 **Roman:** Nie lubisz tej piosenki?

_Prowadzi delikatnie_

**Virgil:** Czy ja wiem?

 **Roman:** Im się chyba podoba.

_Wskazuje na splecionych ze sobą Pattona i Logana. Opierają się czoło o czoło._

**Virgil:** Logan nie traci czasu.

 **Roman:** Nie dziwi mnie to.

_Dołącza do refrenu._

**Roman:** „Przemierzyłem cały świat. Od Las Vegas po Krym. Zgrałem tysiąc talii kart, które lubią dym…”

 **Virgil:** Znowu śpiewasz…

 **Roman:** Spostrzegawczość godna Kapitana Oczywistości. A zwróciłeś uwagę, że w ten sposób niektórzy usiłują zdobyć partnera?

 **Virgil:** Niby jak?

 **Roman:** Strojąc się i śpiewając.

 **Virgil:** … Nie musisz już nikogo zdobywać rajski ptaku.

_Piosenka trwa dalej, a dwie osoby na parkiecie stoją zamiast tańczyć, patrząc sobie jedynie w oczy._


	6. Walentynki

\- Po pierwsze; nie przekrzykujcie się jeden przed drugiego. Po drugie; o czym wy w ogóle mówicie? Jaki ship, jaki pairing? – Zapytał poirytowany Logan poprawiając okulary. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteście tacy przejęci.

\- Mamy teraz Walentynki, czyli chodzi ROMANS, o ten stan, kiedy wszystkie problemy stają się błahe, o miłość, która rozkwita i napełnia serce szczęściem… – Prince zaczął się nakręcać uderzając w znajomy, poetyczny ton.

\- Dobrze! Już dobrze! - Przerwał mu Logic zanim tamten zdążył się zapędzić. – Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego MNIE chcecie w to wciągnąć. Przecież to wasza domena. Ja nie mam nic wspólnego z uczuciami – tu skrzywił się wzdrygając się, jakby na samą myśl – ani miłością.

\- Ale Logan, przecież my cię zawsze potrzebujemy! – powiedział Morality – A teraz, bez ciebie nic się nie uda. Ja od razu zgłosiłem się do pomocy, ale musi być nas cała czwórka, bo taki jest pomysł. Tak strasznie, strasznie cię proszę… - Złożył ręce w prośbie i wydął usta przybierając najbardziej rozkoszną minę, na jaką było go stać. A pod tym względem miał wyjątkowe uzdolnienia. Logic odchrząknął i poluzował nieco krawat odwracając wzrok.

\- Cóż… A Virgil się zgadza?

\- Zgodzi się! – Oznajmił Roman prostując się dumnie. – Osobiście się podejmę tego wyzwania!  
Patton zachwycony klasnął w dłonie, a Logic wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobrze, jeśli uda ci się go przekonać, to nie będę robił problemu. Tylko musicie mi najpierw powiedzieć na czym dokładnie polega ten pomysł.

-Nasi kochani widzowie uwielbiają łączyć nas w pary. Prawie każdy z fanów ma swój ulubiony pairing i chcemy dać im trochę frajdy. W końcu Walentynki to święto miłości! Odegramy kilka scenek z każdego shipu, żeby nikt nie był rozczarowany.

\- Ale co my mamy robić? – Logic, który uwielbiał dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy, słuchał z uwagą, ale pytanie zadał cicho, siedział bardzo sztywno i był wyraźnie zakłopotany.

\- Trzymać się za ręce, patrzeć w oczy, nosić na rękach, całować w policzek, albo w usta – co zechcemy. Do niczego nie będziemy się zmuszać. – Prince machnął ręką niecierpliwie. – W każdym razie kiedy Patton powiedział mi, jak bardzo naszym Fandersom się to podoba, to stwierdziłem, że to będzie dla nich świetny prezent na Walentynki!

\- Mhm… - Wymruczał Logan zerkając na Pattona. Zaczerwienił się mocno, kiedy ten do niego mrugnął. Moralna część odezwała się:

\- Świetnie! No to został nam Virgil. Chcesz, żebym też z tobą poszedł, Roman?

\- Dziękuję padre. Sądzę, że jakoś sobie poradzę. Już idę! Będziemy mogli zacząć kręcić już dziś! – Roman zachwycony zanurzył się, żeby po chwili wylądować w pokoju Anxiety.

\- Virgil, przyjacielu!

\- Nie, nie dam ci tego plakatu. – Powiedział natychmiast Virgil nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Roman przez moment wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Co? Ach, nie! Nie chodzi mi o plakat, choć gdybyś zmienił zdanie, to ja bardzo chętnie się nim zaopiekuję. Chodzi o film! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, bo to ma być coś ZUPEŁNIE wyjątkowego!

-Princey, mówisz to za każdym razem, kiedy coś wymyślisz. – Virgil z delikatnym rozbawieniem widocznym na twarzy zdjął słuchawki. – No dobra. O co chodzi?  
Roman nie tracąc czasu przedłożył mu cały koncept. Anxiety z każdym słowem zdawał się być coraz bledszy i wiercił się niespokojnie.

-Słuchaj, nie sądzisz, że z tego może być jakiś skandal? Ja… Ja wiem, że oni piszą te opowiadania, ale to może być przesada, jeśli przedstawimy to w video. A co jeśli nam to zaszkodzi? Roman, ja się obawiam, że to nie wypali. Co jeżeli ludzie się oburzą, że robimy to pod publikę i przestaną nas oglądać? Co jeżeli ktoś uzna, że to go obraża? Co jeśli… - Tu urwał, bo Prince chwycił go za obie dłonie, które przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- To nasi widzowie sprawiają, że możemy wszystko tworzyć. Oni nas oglądają i to co robimy ich cieszy. Ten pomysł jest ich i gwarantuję ci, że to im się spodoba. Sam powiedziałeś, że czytasz, co oni piszą. Jaki będzie dla nich lepszy prezent, niż pokazać naszą wzajemną miłość?  
Virgil przełknął głośno wpatrując się jak zaczarowany w błyszczące oczy Romana.

\- N-naszą miłość? – powtórzył słabo.

\- Tak! Do naszych widzów i siebie nawzajem! Morality i Logic już się zgodzili, pod warunkiem, że ty się zgodzisz. To co?

Wciąż nie wyglądając na całkowicie przekonanego, prawie wbrew sobie i nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Romana, kiwnął głową i powiedział:

\- Okej.


	7. Książęta nie chorują

\- Logan, proszę powiedz mi gdzie te cholerne chusteczki leżą! – Fuknął Anxiety do telefonu tuż po tym, jak rozmówca odebrał – Łażę po tym sklepie bite dwadzieścia minut i wciąż widzę tylko papierowe ręczniki i papier toaletowy. Zaczynam myśleć, że wpadłem w jakąś pętlę czasoprzestrzenną!

\- Teraz jesteś przy chemii. Powinny być dwie alejki dalej, szukaj obok przyborów higienicznych, a znajdziesz.

\- NAWILŻANE, VIRGIL, BŁAGAM! – Dało się słyszeć Romana przez słuchawkę, z zaraz potem kaszel.

\- Nawilżane jak dla niemowląt? Po co mu?

\- Chodzi mu o chusteczki z balsamem. Są delikatnie nawilżone i miękkie dzięki czemu nie drażnią tak skóry wokół nosa. – Wyjaśnił Logan. – Ach, Patton jeszcze prosi, żebyś wziął dużą paczkę herbaty, bo bardzo szybko wychodzi.

\- Dobrze. – Virgil mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi, bo znalazł się wreszcie we właściwej alejce i skupił się na wyszukaniu właściwego opakowania chusteczek z balsamem. – Mam! Okej, to jeszcze tylko herbata i zaraz będę. – Dodał i rozłączył się.

Po przestaniu cierpliwie w całkiem sporej kolejce, zebraniu zakupów i zapłaceniu za nie, pośpieszył do domu.

\- Cześć, jestem już…

W salonie na kanapie zatopiony wręcz w kocach i kołdrach leżał Roman. Miał cienie ze zmęczenia pod oczami, był całkiem blady na twarzy, ale nos miał lekko zaczerwieniony. Prawdopodobnie chciał się odezwać na powitanie, bo otworzył usta na widok Anxiety, ale zamiast tego kichnął tak, że aż z oczu pociekły mu łzy. Zaraz potem się rozkaszlał.

\- Och, biedactwo. – Powiedział Patton stawiając w zasięgu ręki Romana kubek z kolejną herbatą z miodem. Pogłaskał go po nieco spoconych włosach ze współczuciem. Virgil z wahaniem przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę kuchni, gdzie Logan już odebrał od niego zakupy i zaczął je rozpakowywać. Virgil wziął paczkę chusteczek i rzucił je na kanapę.

\- Łap, Princey to te twoje wymarzone.

\- Dzięki… - Wystękał ochryple Roman i gdy usłyszał samego siebie z rozpaczą opadł na poduszkę. – To jest koniec, ja umieram. – Wyszeptał, a jednak mimo to, głos wciąż mu się łamał przez co brzmiał, jak staruszek. – Nie przeżyję do następnego dnia, Logic, proszę podaj mi coś do pisania i jakiś ozdobny papier. Muszę napisać testament. Ja zdecydowanie umieram.

\- Nie przesadzaj, jesteś tylko chory. – Odparł Logan chowając coś do lodówki.

\- Nie mam siły dojść nawet do toalety bez przytrzymywania się o każdy mebel! – Wydyszał zaszklonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w Anxiety jakby prosząc o łaskę. – Trzęsę się jak młody jelonek, potrzebuję snu, ale nie mogę spać przez kaszel i torsje, a w głowie huczy mi jak w dzwonnicy. Litości… Czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie cierpienie? – Zanurzył się bardziej pod kołdrę i otworzył paczkę chusteczek.

\- Masz na sobie t-shirt, dwa swetry i strasznie się pocisz, dlatego jest ci tak ciężko. Do tego siedzisz wciąż pod przykryciem. Całkiem słusznie, ale nie ma tu zagrożenia dla twojego życia. – Logan jednocześnie wyjaśniając podał Pattonowi i Virgilowi witaminy na odporność. Trzeba być ostrożnym w otoczeniu chorego.

\- A moja kariera? – Zawołał z oburzeniem Roman ze słyszalnym rzężeniem w gardle. – Ja jestem aktorem, ja mam śpiewać! Jak ja mam TAK pracować?! – Wydmuchał nos jakby dla podkreślenia słów. Przy czym jednak było to potrzebne. Opuścił bezsilnie rękę z chusteczką poza kanapę. Virgil łyknął swoją witaminę C i usiadł na schodach wpatrując się w Romana z obawą.

\- On naprawdę wygląda tragicznie, jesteście pewni, że to nic poważnego?

\- Dzwoniłem po lekarza. Wyszła jakieś piętnaście minut temu. – Powiedział Patton patrząc na zegarek. – Powiedziała, że to przeziębienie gardła, więc na szczęście nic mu nie będzie, musi po prostu to przeleżeć.

\- Ja mam mnóstwo… - Zaczął Roman, lecz znowu zaczął kaszleć sprawiając wrażenie, jakby miał się pozbyć własnych płuc. – …projektów do skończenia. Masę roboty. Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy jak przeziębienie.  – Dokończył z trudem. Dyszał jak po przebiegnięciu mili. Patton pomógł mu usiąść i podał herbatę.

\- Napij się, dobrze ci zrobi. – Powiedział z troską. – Szybko wyzdrowiejesz i znowu będziesz śpiewać pełnym głosem! Dzielny chłopiec, pięknie! – Stwierdził, kiedy Prince wypił cały napój. – Virgil, trzeba iść do apteki. Ty dopiero wróciłeś, nie w porządku byłoby cię znowu wysyłać, więc posiedź z nim trochę, a ja będę z powrotem tak szybko, jak się da. – Morality wziął receptę, ubrał się i wyszedł. Logan udał się do swojego pokoju, żeby poczytać. Virgil niepewnie zerknął na chorego, z którym został sam.

\- To ten… Chcesz coś obejrzeć? – Zapytał w końcu.

\- -waj mi –oś… - Wystękał Roman słabo.

\- Co mówisz?

\- Zaśpiewaj mi coś… - Powtórzył Prince rzucając mu błagalne spojrzenie – Proszę...

Anxiety wywrócił oczami, ale podszedł do kanapy, usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o nią plecami w taki sposób, że również był odwrócony plecami do Romana, jak i vice versa. A mimo to blisko. Zaczął nucić cicho, a potem śpiewać pierwszą piosenkę jaka mu przyszła do głowy. Potem następną. Pomyślał, że to nawet relaksujące, a Roman w końcu zasnął.

Następny dzień wyglądał podobnie, lecz kolejny…

\- Pozdrowienia najbliżsi przyjaciele! – Donośny głos rozbrzmiał z samego rana przy akompaniamencie ćwierkających ptaszków. Roman wyprostowany i z szerokim uśmiechem wszedł do kuchni. – Jak pięknie pachnie! Aż chce się żyć, kiedy można wdychać taki aromat!

\- To tylko kawa. – Stwierdził zaskoczony Logan nalewając sobie świeżej do kubka.

\- Roman, lepiej się już czujesz! – Ucieszył się Patton.

\- I czujesz w końcu zapachy. – Zauważył Virgil. – Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem w szoku. Zaledwie wczoraj wyglądałeś jakbyś miał grać w filmie o zombie. Jako zombie.

Roman odwrócił się w jego kierunku i przybrał dumną pozę.

\- Co też ty mówisz. Przecież książęta NIE CHORUJĄ.


	8. Tylko spójrz!

Na cały dom rozległ się głośny huk, jakby wybuchła petarda.

\- Co się stało?! – Krzyknął Patton wpadając do salonu potykając się o własne nogi. Na środku pomieszczenia stał Princey, nieco ogłuszony, a wokół niego potłuczone naczynia.

\- Kurwa mać, moja ulubiona miska… - mruknął Virgil w tępej ciszy, która nagle zapadła.

\- Virgil, język! – Upomniał go Patton, po czym znów zapytał – Co się stało?  
Roman westchnął i zaczął zbierać potłuczone skrawki ceramiki.

\- Chciałem pokazać naszemu najdroższemu, mrocznemu sceptykowi, że potrafię żonglować.  
Siedzący na kanapie Virgil parsknął.

\- No to udowodniłeś, nie ma co!

\- Kiedy próbowałem milion razy i mi się udawało! Auć! – wsadził zaraz palec do ust po rozcięciu go szkłem.

\- Nie dotykaj już nic dzieciaku, to trzeba zamieść. – Patton udał się do kuchni po zmiotkę i szufelkę, a Roman padł na kanapę nieszczęśliwy. Virgil spojrzał na niego spod grzywki.

\- Bywa, że jest na coś szansa jedna na milion. Miałem po prostu okazję zobaczyć tę jedną na milion szansę, że coś upuścisz.  
Roman założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił wydając obrażony dźwięk.

\- Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć, to ci nie idzie.

\- Ech, no życie…

\- Życie to KOŁCHOZ! – Zawołał Roman dramatycznie. – Haruję tyle czasu nad czymś, chcę imponować, zadziwiać, a jedyne z czym się spotykam, to kpina!

\- Nad czym ty tak harujesz, Princey? – Anxiety zapytał, tym razem bez ironii w głosie, tylko jakoś tak miękko. Obaj nie zauważyli Pattona, który wracając ze zmiotką podkradł się za kanapę. Rozdarty między koniecznością posprzątania bałaganu, a niechęcią przerywania rozmowy schował się za oparciem i słuchał wmawiając sobie, że to wcale nie jest podsłuchiwanie, skoro Virgil i Roman siedzieli w salonie, gdzie każdy ich może usłyszeć.

\- No przecież mówię, żeby imponować i zadziwiać.

\- Przecież byłem tu tylko ja… Nie miałeś nawet komu imponować.  
Roman poruszył się najwyraźniej odwracając się w stronę rozmówcy.

\- Na imponowaniu tobie właśnie mi najbardziej zależy.  
Morality zdusił w sobie chęć radosnego piśnięcia i przycisnął miotełkę do klatki piersiowej. Z zapartym tchem czekał na odpowiedź Virgila.

\- To raczej… Miłe… Chyba? – Spytał niepewnie i z jakiegoś powodu ciszej.

\- Staram się być miły. – Ponowne przysunięcie się. Patton mógł się założyć. Gdyby mógł tak choć zerknąć!

\- W takim razie… Imponujesz mi, Princey… Nawet jeśli nie umiesz żonglować.

Morality zmarszczył brew. Miał nadzieję, że Roman się nie obrazi. Na szczęście ze względu na cichy śmiech, zdawało się, że ta odpowiedź go raczej rozbawiła. Czy to z powodu miny z jaką patrzył na niego Virgil? No przecież Patton MUSIAŁ się dowiedzieć! Zaryzykował wychylenie się odrobinę zza oparcia, tak, żeby tylko spojrzeć. Istotnie. Roman siedział bardzo, bardzo blisko Virgila, który patrzył mu w oczy i najwyraźniej bał się nawet oddychać.

\- „Miiiiiiłość roooośnie woooookół naaaas~” – Zaintonował nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Ku jego rozczarowaniu Anxiety odskoczył raptownie. Kiedy ujrzał Morality za kanapą zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie, nie rób tak więcej, błagam! – Powiedział autentycznie bardziej przestraszony niż zły. Patton wyprostował się szybko.

\- Och, przepraszam! Nie chciałem wam zepsuć nastroju, w zasadzie to chciałem pomóc! Poczekajcie chwilkę, tylko tu zamiotę i zaraz was zostawię samych!  
Tak jak powiedział, szybko sprzątnął potłuczone naczynia i jak najszybciej wyszedł z salonu. W drodze powrotnej natknął się na Logana.

\- Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem jakiś hałas. Stało się coś?

Patton odwrócił się przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem. Czyżby mu się zdawało, czy tamci dwaj znowu zaczęli do siebie szeptać?

\- No mam nadzieję, że się stało! – Oznajmił szczęśliwy.

\- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz?

Odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Logana i jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci co. – I zaciągnął go do swojego pokoju.


	9. Nudna impreza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

**Nieznany Numer (17:43):** Zaliczam kryzys egzystencjalny. Wpadnij, błagam bo mnie ta impreza zabije.

 **Roman (17:45):** Hej, zdaje się, że ktoś tu pomylił numery ;)

 **Nieznany Numer (17:45):** Sorry.

 **Roman (17:48):** Nie szkodzi, to dość ekscytujące. Uratować cię z jakiejś imprezy?

 **? (17:49):** Nie wiem nawet z kim rozmawiam. Pomyliłem się.

 **Roman (17:50):** Właśnie dlatego to takie ekscytujące.

 **? (17:50):** Często ratujesz ludzi od nudnych imprez?

 **Roman (17:51):** Zwykle nie dopuszczam, żeby się na takiej znaleźli.

 **? (17:52):** Jak?

 **Roman: (17:52):** Zjawiając się na niej oczywiście!

 **? (17:53):** Skromność nie jest twoją mocną stroną, co?

 **Roman (17:53):** A uważasz, że powinna?

 **? (17:57):** Nie rozumiem dlaczego ciągle do mnie piszesz. Co jeśli jestem stalkerem-psychopatą, który chce cię wywabić z domu pod przykrywką znudzonego studenta, a potem zamordować gdzieś na odludziu?

 **Roman (17:57):** Czyli jesteś znudzonym studentem! Ja jestem Roman, miło poznać potencjalny stalkerze-psychopato ;)

 **? (17:59):** Nie masz za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego. … Virgil.

 **Roman (18:00):** Lubię ryzyko. Obawiam się, że adresu imprezy mi nie podasz. Do kogo w sumie pisałeś naprawdę?

 **Virgil (18:01):** Skąd to przekonanie, że ci odpowiem?

 **Roman (18:02):** Nudzisz się i podałeś mi swoje imię, czyli chcesz gadać dalej.

 **Virgil (18:04):** Racja. Do przyjaciela. Swoją drogą nie odpisał i chyba tylko dlatego to ciągnę…

 **Roman (18:04):** Aleś pan niedostępny ;)

 **Virgil (18:05):** …Mogę być bezpośredni?

 **Roman (18:05):** Strzelaj.

 **Virgil (18:06):** Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz?

 **Roman (18:06):** Powinienem przestać?

 **Virgil (18:09):** Nie jestem pewny…

 **Roman (18:10):** W takim razie kontynuuję, a ty mi daj znać jeśli dojdziesz do wniosku, że ci to przeszkadza~

 **Roman (18:12):** *załączono zdjęcie*

 **Virgil (18:13):** …Studiuj psychologię mówili... Zawsze będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć mówili…

 **Roman (18:14):** Teraz ty też flirtujesz :D

 **Virgil (18:15):** Gratuluję spostrzegawczości. Masz… Bardzo ładny uśmiech…

 **Roman (18:16)** : Bo uśmiecham się do ciebie~

 **Virgil (18:17):** Dlaczego? Nie masz pojęcia jak wyglądam.

 **Roman (18:17):** Czemu nie? Możemy się umówić, to cię zobaczę. Jeśli obawiasz się z mojej strony porwania i zabójstwa, to zabierz ze sobą przyjaciela. Nie mam nic przeciwko przyzwoitce ;)

 **Virgil (18:20):** …Ok.


	10. Zauroczenie

Thomas miał szesnaście lat, dużo energii i całkiem dobry nastrój. Włożył kolejną pustą puszkę do głębokiego worka na śmieci, po czym wyprostował się i rozejrzał zadowolony po otoczeniu. Jego szkoła właśnie brała udział w akcji sprzątania świata o nazwie “Wiosenne Porządki” i zamiast kisić się w dusznych klasach wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby posprzątać choćby najbliższą okolicę; w tym wypadku teren szkolny. Później mieli wspólnymi siłami przekopać fragment służący spacerom i zasadzić tam młode drzewka, które będą świadkami dorastania kolejnych pokoleń uczniów oraz kwiaty. Tego typu aktywność i dbałość o środowisko zawsze sprawiała Thomasowi przyjemność, jednak poza tym w dobry humor wprawiało go również towarzystwo w postaci kolegi ze starszej klasy. Zostali razem z kilkoma innymi osobami przydzieleni do tego samego “oddziału” sprzątającego i ów kolega okazał się być charyzmatyczną osobą z poczuciem humoru, interesującym rozmówcą i generalnie miłym człowiekiem. Do tych wniosków doszedł zaledwie przysłuchując się i (może nieco dyskretniej) przyglądając się obiektowi swojego zainteresowania. Ten opowiadał akurat jednej z dziewczyn historię o tym jak znalazł pod drzewem w swoim ogrodzie pisklę, które najwyraźniej wypadło z gniazda, zajął się nim wręcz profesjonalnie i miał ptasiego przyjaciela jakiś czas. Morality westchnął z rozczuleniem przytulając złożone ręce do policzka.

\- Zaopiekował się małym pisklaczkiem, jakie to kochane!

\- Ten chłopak wydaje się mieć rozległą wiedzę na temat zwierzęcego rozwoju i rozmowa z nim mogłaby poszerzyć nasze horyzonty. Proponuję dołączyć do konwersacji. - Odezwał się Logic będący również świadkiem tej sceny.

\- Chyba idzie wiosna, romans wisi w powietrzu~! - zawołał Prince zadowolony, lecz zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej wtrącił się Anxiety.

\- Mowy nie ma, żeby dołączyć do tej rozmowy. Żadne z nich w ogóle Thomasa nie zna, nie wiadomo co sobie pomyślą, pewnie nic miłego, o osobie, która nagle się wtrąca. Albo co gorsza on zauważy, że Thomas się cały czas gapił, przestań się tak gapić, chcesz, żeby cię teraz wyśmiał, masz ochotę na publiczny coming out w tej chwili, odwróć się lepiej i zniknij stąd, zanim z tego gapienia się wyniknie jakaś katastrofa!

Thomas ugiął się pod ciężarem tej argumentacji i czmychnął w stronę nauczycielki, która rozdawała każdej drużynie niewielkie łopatki i nasiona.

\- Nie musisz od razu tworzyć takich przykrych scenariuszy. Sprawy mogły potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej!

\- W tym świecie? Zapomnij. Taki fajny koleś wcale by się nim nie zainteresował, a poza tym i tak pewnie woli dziewczyny - Prychnął Anxiety spod grzywki wskazując kciukiem na chłopaka, który opowiedział najwyraźniej coś zabawnego, bo on i dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał właśnie zanosili się śmiechem.

\- Stworzyłbym o wiele lepiej poukładany świat, daj mi chwilę. - Prince wyciągnął z powietrza zeszyt i długopis i zaczął odmalowywać piękne wizje tego jak mógłby oczarować starszego kolegę. Z pewną dozą niepewności, ale najwyraźniej kierowany ciekawością Anxiety przysunął się do niego i zaczął czytać mu przez ramię. Po chwili z krzywym uśmiechem zaczął ironicznie komentować pomysły kreatywnej Strony wytykając mu błędy, braki i piętrząc kolejne problemy, które Prince niezrażony pokonywał w swojej wymyślonej historyjce. Thomas natomiast w efekcie stał w miejscu wpatrzony w przestrzeń, zamiast wracać do grupy z narzędziami i nasionami.

\- Hej, a ty przyjdziesz do nas w końcu z tymi łopatami? Co ty tam zobaczyłeś? - Zawołał powód jego zamyślenia i spojrzał w kierunku czegoś w co, jego zdaniem, był wpatrzony Thomas. Ten zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, ruszył prędko w ich kierunku mrucząc jedynie “nic nic” mentalnie wyzywając się od największych kretynów.

\- Świetnie. Teraz jeszcze pomyśli, że jest dziwakiem. Dobra robota Princey. - Podsumował Anxiety.

\- Gdybyś nie zabronił mu się zwyczajnie odezwać, to nie byłoby takiego problemu! - Oburzył się z kolei Prince. Logic zdjął okulary i wytarł je brzegiem koszulki.

\- Jeśli ci dwaj kiedykolwiek się pogodzą, to wiedz, że z pewnością nic nie jest niemożliwe. - Poinformował stojącego obok Morality, który pokiwał głową i trącił go łokciem.

\- Gdzie dwóch się kłóci trzeci korzysta. Idź, podpowiedz Thomasowi jakiś ciekawy temat, może się jeden z pozytywnych scenariuszy spełni.

I okazało się, że wcale nie było tak źle.


	11. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU

_Drogi Pattonie_

_Mam nadzieję, że list zastanie Cię w dobrym zdrowiu tudzież nastroju._

_Domyślam się, że dziwisz się tej formie komunikacji, która w obecnych czasach wydaje się być nieco przestarzała, powolna i niezbyt sprawnie funkcjonująca. Zdecydowałem się na nią, gdyż mam w pamięci fakt, że zawsze zdawałeś się lubić rzeczy przypominające o dorastaniu i nawiązujące do przeszłości. Liczę, że udało mi się sprawić Ci tym przyjemność._

_Sprawa, w której się do Ciebie zwracam nie wymaga na szczęście natychmiastowej konsultacji, w innym wypadku bym zadzwonił. Ufam, że gdybyś zmieniał numer telefonu, to poinformowałbyś o tym przyjaciół z piaskownicy, z którymi zwykłeś bawić się chowanego i inne temu podobne gry z dziecinnych lat._  
_Co do wyżej wymienionych przyjaciół; Roman od dwóch miesięcy stale wspomina o Twojej nieobecności w frustrująco dramatyczny sposób. Upominany o tym, że każdy z obecnych zdaje sobie z niej sprawę i nie jest to żadna nowina, tłumaczy się, że w ten sposób okazuje tęsknotę i zaraz po tym zaczyna snuć niedorzeczne plany „oswobodzenia” Cię z uczelni i sprowadzenia na powrót do naszego miasta. Osobiście uważam Twoje plany skończenia weterynarii i zostania weterynarzem są jednakowoż bardziej szlachetne niż pobudki Romana, które zdają się opierać o to, że jako jedyny okazywałeś satysfakcjonujący go entuzjazm podczas jego występów w lokalnym teatrze._

_Mówiąc o Romanie nie sposób teraz już pominąć w wypowiedzi wspomnienia o Virgilu, który na każdy jego występ wciąż się wybiera i po każdym przedstawia mu pełną listę rzeczy, które mógłby poprawić „żeby nie obrósł w piórka”, jak to zwykł wyjaśniać. Będąc świadkiem jednej z takich rozmów można by dojść do fałszywego wniosku, że się kłócą, jednak jako obserwator ich relacji od dłuższego czasu śpieszę zapewnić, że wynikiem tego są jedynie coraz lepsze popisy Romana, który z całej siły stara się zrobić wrażenie na naszym sceptyku. Sam Virgil w przeciwieństwie do Romana, nie mówi o Twojej oczywistej absencji, lecz wiele drobiazgów, takich jak spotkanie po drodze suni, którą pomagałeś ocalić na praktykach (oszczeniła się – Virgil powiadomił mnie, że ma pięć szczeniaków, a tylko jeden z nich to chłopiec), przecena na Twój ulubiony rodzaj ciastek w centrum lub w końcu nazwa Twojej uczelni, sprowadzają temat rozmowy w Twoim kierunku, co pozwala mi myśleć, że jemu też Ciebie brakuje._

_Naturalnie zastosowałem się do Twoje prośby, żeby „zająć się” nimi i zapewniam za każdym razem, że Twoja decyzja o wyjeździe na studia jest silnie umotywowana, godna szacunku, poparcia i wciąż bardzo ją pochwalam. Rozumiem. Sam daję z siebie wszystko na dziale inżynierii chemicznej i już teraz otrzymałem kilka interesujących zleceń na badania._

_Mimo moich starań, mam wrażenie, że rozsądne tłumaczenia do nich nie docierają. Nie czuję satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanego zadania i obawiam się, że nie podołałem Twojej prośbie. Każda próba podjęcia przeze mnie tego tematu zdecydowanie obniża u mnie poziom serotoniny, dopaminy i endorfin. W pewnym momencie przyłapałem się na wpatrywaniu w przechodnia przekonany, że widzę Ciebie pomimo tego iż doskonale wiem, że studiujesz dobre kilkaset kilometrów stąd. Niedorzeczność tej myśli jest męcząca, tak samo pragnienie, żebyś jednak tutaj był, chociaż jestem, szczerze mówiąc, pod wrażeniem i dumny z obranej przez Ciebie drogi._

_Ciężko mi się zajmować naszymi przyjaciółmi bez Twojego optymistycznego i ciepłego wsparcia. Ciężko mi pracować nie wiedząc do końca czy nasze studia pozwolą nam się spotkać w najbliższym czasie, gdyż oba wymagają poświęcenia dużej ilości czasu i zaangażowania. Ciężko mi słuchać ostatnio nawet muzyki nie słysząc Twojego nucenia przy radośniejszych i bardziej znanych kawałkach. Wszystko to wysoce zaburza moje postrzeganie, co sprowadza się do krótkiego apelu;_

_Kocham Cię. Wróć._

_Logan_

_P.S. Dwa tygodnie temu otworzyli na mojej uczelni kierunek weterynaryjny. Sprawdzałem kadrę – jest godna zaufania._


End file.
